A prescribed pattern is formed on a thin-film transistor liquid crystal substrate and a color filter substrate or the like by subjecting a resist film formed on a glass substrate to overlay exposure a number of times. The substrates to be subjected to exposure may expand and contract during the film-forming process, and the pitch of the lower layer pattern may differ from the design pitch in the overlay exposure due to fabrication conditions (exposure apparatus characteristics and temperature conditions). In an overlay exposure such as this, when a change in the pitch of the exposure position occurs, the pitch change has to be absorbed by controlling magnification on the exposure apparatus side. That is, in a case where the dimensions for the substrate being subjected to exposure have fluctuated, the image must be arranged in the center of a prescribed position on the substrate having the post-fluctuation pitch by adjusting the image magnification to meet the pitch deviation.
Alternatively, a scanning exposure apparatus using a microlens array having microlenses that are arranged two-dimensionally has been proposed recently (Patent Document 1). In this scanning exposure apparatus, a plurality of microlens arrays is arrayed in one direction, and a substrate and a mask are moved relative to the microlens arrays and an exposure light source in a direction perpendicular to the array direction, thereby causing the exposure light to scan the mask and an exposure pattern formed in a hole in the mask to be imaged on the substrate.